


Baby Steps

by darlingstardust



Series: Haikyuu!! Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I always write my mpreg with a prochoice air so bite me if you don't like my wording B Y E, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Suga and Bokuto are mentioned bc i love them and i want them to have a strong support system, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingstardust/pseuds/darlingstardust
Summary: "okay i love mpreg don't judge me but like hinata is 7 months pregnant and he's really insecure over his appearance and his skills as a housewife and parent and he's worried that kageyama is going to leave and kageyama is just like "dumbass you're pregnant what did you expect but I won't leave"Prompt for Anonymous on my writing blog





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally getting into the swing of things with writing!! Please send me prompts on my blog @darling-writes on tumblr!

It was probably the last thing Tobio expected to come home to, but he supposed it had only been natural. After ten hours at the office, he was happy to come home, kick up his feet for a while, either order out or cook dinner with his boyfriend, and shower before bed. Every now and then they would stray from the norm of watching television and talk about baby things or read in their down time, but Tobio knew that his night, from this point on, was not going to be easy.

“...What happened to our kitchen?”

It was a simple question, it really was - and it almost baffled Tobio as to why it brought Shouyou to tears so easily. He had to remind himself that pregnancy hormones had no rhyme or reason for half the things they caused his boyfriend to believe or say or do. He still had questions as to why the kitchen sink and stove were smoking  _and_ fire extinguisher foam was all over their floor and cabinets. Still, it must have been too much and the simple question brought the little redhead to tears, hands going to his face as he hiccupped and his chin trembled. Tobio knew he wouldn’t get the opportunity to, so he rolled his eyes now to get it out of his system.

If anything, this pregnancy had given Tobio a chance to mature. Shouyou as well, no doubt about it, but the second they found out, Shouyou was the first to shape up and start caring for himself more. He checked out dozens of books and bought proper foods to eat. He cut back on steamed buns and ramune and drank green tea and ate strawberries by the pint. He was a mother the second he found out and was going to care for their child right away, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. It had been a long discussion on if they were planning on keeping the baby or if they would abort it, but Shouyou was still mindful, regardless of the fate they chose for the rapidly growing cells.

Tobio was more of a challenge. He had been used to rough housing with Shouyou from when they were in high school, and even up until they found out about their “little miracle”, as Suga cooed everytime they were around him. He was still used to Shouyou doing stupid things and his anxiety would tip him over the edge when Shouyou was doing something the doctors told him not to do or he would even drop a book or exclaim as usual. He would still call Shouyou upsetting things and every now and then, he would just up and hurt his feelings. It took some understanding and a good step back to learn that what Shouyou was going through was beyond the two of them and that they needed to work together (They had been Koutarou’s wise words, not his own). It made him realize that he was going to have to man up and neutralize the situation to make his boyfriend happy. He was pregnant, for god sakes. He was practically losing his mind as his body contorted itself for a new purpose. How was Shouyou able to control that?

In an instant, Tobio knelt beside him and crawled close to sit at his side, taking a hand that covered his wet face. He grasped it close and kissed his knuckles, watching him cry with his own sadness and worry clutch at his chest. He waited until Shouyou leaned against him, his other hand moving from his face to rub is belly under the apron he wore. He was calming down and Tobio pressed a kiss to his temple, nose brushing against the short, curly hair. He thought about how cute his boyfriend was before gently asking him again. “Shouyou, what happened?”

The smaller of the two sniffled loudly and blew his nose on his apron (Gross. They would need to wash that before they used it again) before replying, voice shaky. “I...wanted to make you dinner.” His breath hitched with another sob, Tobio gently shushing him a bit when it seemed like Shouyou was going to break down again. “I...wanted to make steak, b...but...I walked away and...got distracted...and I almost b... burned the house down.”

Tobio listened and had to take a deep breath. He was quiet about it so Shouyou wouldn’t hear his apparent stress. “...So...fire?” He asked, lamely, and Shouyou nodded, face contorting again into sobs.

“Whoosh.” He replied before he sniffled again and whimpered, more tears coming out. Tobio just pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the forehead, moving his own hand to rub at Shouyou’s belly. He could feel the baby stir and it brought him a little sense of pride. “I just...wanted to make you something nice. I’ve been feeling so...blah lately, and...I wanted to...surprise you.”

“Well, you definitely did,” Tobio teased but it made Shouyou sob out again. “No, no, no, I didn’t want to upset you, please stop crying,” he murmured and kissed at his cheek.  
  
Shouyou didn’t stop. “I’m not upset...I’m...so frustrated. Over everything! I can’t fit into my pants and my chest hurts and I hate my stupid bras, and...and I can’t even cook you something nice.” He moved his hands to cover his face again. “I’m not good enough for you.”

Tobio stopped him by taking his hands and lacing their fingers together. He tried to get Shouyou to look into his eyes but his boyfriend refused. He would be patient. “...You are such a dumbass.” He murmured and kissed his knuckles. “Sometimes you are so...stupid. I love you.” He removed one hand so he could cup his cheek and gingerly turn his head to face him. “Hey, listen to me. I mean it. I love you so much. Nothing you do will ever make me not want you or love you. You didn’t scare me away when I first met you, so...why would it now?” He asked with a smile as Shouyou looked up at him, his pretty cane sugar eyes getting a little sparkle again at his words. Tobio removed his hand and placed it back on Shouyou’s belly with a smile that tugged on his lips. “...W...We’re having a baby, for fuck’s sake. That in itself shows that you are good enough for me because you are strong and cautious and loving.” Shouyou laughed a bit at the compliment, feeling flattered. Tobio pressed on. “You’ve given me a great gift, and you are so fucking handsome with your messy hair and your red cheeks. I don’t give a shit if you can cook, I have been just fine with it in the past.”  
  
Shouyou’s smile faded a bit and he looked away. “...I know, but...I should be able to cook.”

Tobio kissed the corner of his mouth in an attempt to shut him up. “Then make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You don’t have to be a head chef to please me. I like what you do for me and that’s that. You have other things to worry about before you master all of the cooking techniques.” Shouyou nodded and the raven pressed their foreheads together. “We can teach each other. We have so much ahead of us and...It’s not going to end because you used our fire extinguisher.”

Shouyou actually laughed at that and Tobio felt a little hope that he was doing something right. Baby steps, after all.

“How about you order us two pizzas and I can clean up in here?” Tobio suggested. Shouyou gave him a defiant look and Tobio furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“You worked for ten hours! Let me clean up. It’s my mess.”

“Shouyou, don’t be stubborn. You shouldn’t be around the smell of the foam. It could harm you.” Tobio was a little defensive but the smile Shouyou gave him calmed him down.

“Tobio,” He sighed with a sweet voice that was teasing in nature. “You really do care.”

Tobio gave him a soft smile after a moment and leaned against the cabinet. “...Yeah...I really do.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
